First True Love
by Shamczera4869
Summary: A one shot about Don Eppes and his first love Camille Windslow, and their experience when they try and tell his parents they are going to have a granddaughter. Abigail Cari Eppes. This is an AU!


Hi everyone, thank you all for reading. This goes along with my story _The Hard Life,_ This is a story more in depth about Don and Ace's mom. Camille Windslow. I though it might be a good idea to show the struggles Don had to deal with, even before his daughter was born.

Enjoy. Don't forget to review._Shamczera

**Disclaimer: I don't own Numb3rs or any of its characters, but Camille Windslow and Abby are mine.**

* * *

Don stood out on the driveway under the hood of his car. The heat of the LA summer morning baking on his back as he tried to fix his old beater. The car had lasted him a good long while, he had paid a pretty low price for it, and had gotten his use out of it. But if he could get a few more years out of he would be happy. Of course, he would be happy if it didn't come back to life.

High School was over for him. He had done it, he graduated from school with an A/B average. His girl friend Camille Windslow had learned two days ago that she was pregnant. Today, Camille was to come over so that he and his parents could talk about their soon to be grand-baby. Hopefully over lunch they would be able to discuss the new member of the family. That and what he planned on doing to provide for them.

He and Camille had discussed their new life with her parents. She would be staying with them, working at her parents Financial firm as a BOA, she could drive to the college here in LA and come home. It would only be a year of training, then she could start working. She would be able to bring the baby to work, she would have her parents there if she needed them.

Don would be going to Quantico in a couple of months so he could begin his training. FBI, he had talked it over with Camille, she didn't like the choice at first. But when Don said he wouldn't have to pay for college and he could use the money he had painstakingly saved up since 7th grade, to help take care of the baby, she agreed. He wouldn't have much debt, and would be able to support her and the baby when he became employed.

Then there was the problem of marriage. Camille's parents loved Don like he was apart of their family. To be honest, they thought the two would get engaged as soon as they were out of college, and he had. Then they learned that their daughter was pregnant, they were more than happy for the two. Don was the perfect match for their daughter, they knew him to be responsible and would take could care of them. They were over joyed, not only would they have a son in-law, but a grand-baby as well.

Alan and Margret were a different story, the last three years that Don and Camille had been dating, Don had tried to introduce his girlfriend to his family. It seemed that no matter how many times he brought her over, he always had to re-introduce her to them.

After the announcement of the baby, Don and his fiancé had to re think about getting married. He knew right off that he was going to join the FBI. If it were just him and Camille, it would have been different, they wouldn't have to worry about children being left without a father. But now they were going to be parents! They would stay engaged, though Don would work for the FBI 4 or 5 years before they got married. Hopefully gain a name for himself and be able to move to a quieter region of the bureau. Then they could get married and they could be a true family. That was their hope anyways.

* * *

Don was bent over his work when a shadow blocked out the sun, "Your blocking my light." He said flatly to the owner of the shadow.

"I am sorry, didn't realize that you needed it." A feminine voice replied.

Smiling the man looked up at the woman. "How are you this fine morning?" He asked.

"As well as can be expected. I see the Beater gave up." Camille said looking at the car.

"Mmmhumm, unfortunately. I might get another week out of it." Don said wiping his hands. "If I'm lucky. Which I seem to be full of this week." He added with a smile as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"How do you think your parents will take the news?" Camille asked.

"No idea. Mom is home, so is Charlie. My dad should be back if a few minutes. How about some ice tea." He asked leading her to the front door.

"Sounds wonderful Love." She said.

The two walked into the kitchen, Camille sat down at the bar while her, one day husband set out glasses and a pitcher of tea. The two were enjoying their refreshments, when Margret walked in.

"Oh, Donnie, I didn't know you were still home. Who is this?" Margret asked smiling at Camille.

Don let out a sigh of disappointment, this wasn't worth the trouble. Not only were he and Cam going to tell them about the baby, but the marriage as well. In one sitting!

Camille could see the hurt in her fiance's eyes, She too was a little put out every time she came here.

They never remembered her, _never._ She had spent a lot of time here, and over half the time no one else was around. Alan, is a border line workaholic. Margret is to busy trying to take care of the spoiled little brother. Charlie isn't exactly spoiled per say, but he has his head in the clouds, like reality doesn't exist. And he is 12 for cryin' out loud! Over all, the only person who seems to be living a semi-normal life is Don.

In the time she has known him, he has always worked hard for what he wants\ed or has. He had been working at the local mechanic shop for the last three years in order to buy the things he needs. He never bought anything he didn't need, using anything he had left over to buy her things, or but it away. School had been hard for him, he worked hard to get a scholarship, but when he learned he hadn't gotten one, he was crushed. His little brother had gotten three and he got none. Once, when Camille asked him what he would rather have, a great social life with a committed relationship and no family, or a great education with a family that was tight knitted. He answered her without hesitation, 'the one with the committed relationship'. Don had spent so much of his life without having parents to support him in his decisions, or show him the right way to do things, that when he met her father he was astonished. The man had taken him under his wing, taught him how to drive when he was 16. Camille's mother gladly patched him up when he got back from baseball practice. They all sat at dinner together, like a family. Each night, one couple cooked, the other cleaned and vise versa. It was completely forgein to him, yet he adjusted quickly

From what Camille had gathered, it hadn't been like that in the Eppes home since Don was eight. Since a close family was all she knew, it was hard to imagine that in some homes, families didn't spend much time together.

"Mom, this is Camille, my girlfriend. We have been going out together for the last three years." Don said tight-lipped.

Margret looked at her son strangely, "I am sorry, things sort of slip my mind."

Don pursed his lips and looked away, "You have no idea what goes on in this house. Your time is so taken up by Charlie!"

"Now Don, that isn't fair-"

"What isn't fair is me not having parents for the last 11, years I haven't had any real parents in my life. _Eleven _years! I have some news for you. I am not going to college."

"Donnie, why?" Margret asked astonished at what had been reveled.

Going to stand behind his girlfriend, Don set his hands on either side of her shoulders. Taking a deep breath he started."I didn't get the scholarship I wanted, I can't afford it and neither can you. So I decided to get into the FBI."

"What is this I am hearing about FBI." Alan, who had just gotten home asked.

Margret who looked horrified answered, "Donnie's going to join the FBI, Alan he can't." Margret said

"Don't even think about trying to give my your opinions. That right isn't yours."Don snarled. Pulling Camille out of the chair and started walking out the front door. Leaving two stunned parents behind.

* * *

The summer passed quickly, Don avoided his family at all costs. He ended up buying a car from a guy he had fixed cars for, paying a decent price. Camille and him spent every spare moment together. He attended every check up, helped set up the baby nursery in one of the spare rooms in the Windslow home. They had picked out a name for the girl. Abigail Cari Windslow Eppes. That August, Cam and Don said their goodbyes at the airport. If it weren't for the woman he was leaving behind in LA, he wouldn't look back. Hopefully, someday when he could provide for his fiancé and daughter, and his job was stable, he vowed to move them away.

~~~~~End


End file.
